guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wand
restoration wands I've seen a few universal wands with a requirement in Restoration Magic. So far I've only observed them with fire damage. -- Gordon Ecker 03:50, 10 June 2006 (CDT) :And cold damage. -- Gordon Ecker 06:15, 19 July 2006 (CDT) scepter of the forgotton I got one from a treasure. death magic. Scepter of the Forgotten I also got one from a tresure chest...soul reaping... Scepter of The Forgotten again... I also have gotten one from a chest, tied to Energy Storage, damage type is Cold. Are these still not listed? If not, I can take a screenshot and upload a picture. Shas'o Kauyon 16:05, 16 January 2007 (CST) Shamanic Wand req restauration, earth damage, found in nf, chest in anguish (?) Salvage Yield I added this section because I came looking for the answer and didn't find it. Please improve it, such as with min. and max. number of planks. If some types of wands yield materials other than wood, that needs to be added as well. I'm sure some people will find this section useful. They, like myself, enjoy doing a quick search on a specific item (like "wand" or "rod") to get information like this. -- Krissy. 14 Jan. 2007 (I forget how to make wiki do the auto-signature) cristaline wand dropped from chest in nightfallen jahei, atr unknown as it dropped for friend -darkstone knight- 08:54, 9 May 2007 (CDT) question +15 -1 versus +5^50%.......i am sure there is a statistical way to determine which is more valuable....any thoughts? Vanessa 12:01, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :The extra pip of regen will far outweigh the extra 15 energy, unless you have insane energy management and a need to use a large amount of energy at once. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 13:40, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Seriously... We have a list of green swords etc for each campaign. Why isn't there one for wands, staffs and offhands? D: - Yellow Monkey 21:15, 21 September 2007 (CDT) found universal wand (zodiac) for energy storage. A guildie found a zodiac wand for energy storage, so i'm updating the note about not being confirmed. image:zodiacenergystorage.jpg :That's one hell of a wand. You could probably get 20k easy for that...It's a shame, really, that Energy Storage-based staves became craftable in Nightfall and EotN. Killed the market for otherwise super-rare linked attribute weapons like this. Since everyone knows Staff > Wand+Focus anyday :P (T/ ) 07:17, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::You're joking right? =X Staves don't get as many bonuses as wand + focus. Mr. Mango 23:56, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::Lolwut? They get the exact same mods and inscriptions, except you can't get Of Enchanting for wand + focus, which is FTL. Staves also max out at +20 Energy, Wand+Focus can't get that. (T/ ) 04:34, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Then why do GVG monks (the better ones of course) use 40/40 wand/focus sets to cast certain non-enchantments over staves? Mr. Mango 22:49, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Harder to find staves with those mods. 30E/-2 is another wand/focus specialty, but a rare one at that. (T/ ) 03:02, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::The 20%+20%=36% wand-focus combo is a niche use weapon switch. You wouldn't want that, for example, if you were depending on certain skills outside your (traditionally, of course) "specialty" attribute (e.g., a prot monk with Gift of Health or Cure Hex). Most of my builds mix in key spells from other attributes, so I almost always use a 20% HR all staff...which cannot be done with a wand-focus combo (best option is 10+10=19% HR all spells, and I'd rather carry a couple basic staves than a half-dozen separate wand-focus combos that won't do any better for me...other than the 36% wand-focus HR combo. :::::Anyway, the main decision-maker for me is that staves let you do +10 armor, and wand-focus combos won't let you do an unconditional armor bonus without the -energy or -health Armor is Bliss Insignia (which is a decent option...but I'd prefer the +10 defensive staff of defense).--Carmine 07:27, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Wand damage Is wand damage and critical chance based on attribute level? It seems like even with 16 in an attribute (i.e. smiting prayers, divine favor) the wand is almost worthless for any damage. Thoughts? Lonely Monk 17:46, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Critical Hit says 0.4% at 16 was observed, and it hasn't been tested if or how this varies with attribute levels. That being said, 16 damage every two seconds is small, but with 5 casters wanding a target while idle, that's an additional 100 damage you can toss around every few seconds, which is worth it for a tad extra pressure on your target, especially the softies. It actually makes more difference than a +1/20% mod.--Carmine 06:52, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Sephis Scepter Remove? Doesn't seem like anyone has ever had one, but... *Shrugs* - [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]''' - - † 19:40, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Page about it is removed. There is consensus its a 'joke' item. Therefore, I removed references on this page.-- -- ( talk ) 12:01, 2 September 2008 (UTC)